File talk:Silfet.jpg
right, I tried a few new techniques out on this one and... heyh I auctually kinda like it. I attempted a new fur style, and it really works well. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 04:48, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Wow... although that sword looks so big and chunky it almost looks useless. :(--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 05:18, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Please explain ^^ Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 13:52, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Well, a sword like that looks really cool, but if you actually tried to fight someone with it, you'd probably have trouble getting the maneuverability to block their attacks, so you'd need to couple it with a shield and tremendous strength. --Martin II Confucius say FIGHT! 18:03, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, But the otter dude is STRONG! I know what you mean, I have a char that has a sword like that, only, he has immense strength considering he was made completely out of Erth (earth) energy.-- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 20:36, 6 June 2009 (UTC) You guys may be taking him a little too literally. This was meant as more a fantasy character (Something I'm using for a game)But he is pretty dang strang xD Thank you anywho :) Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 22:02, 6 June 2009 (UTC) well, being a (future) author kind of affects my view on things yaknow? I mean, my thing is TOTAL fantasy, but I can't stand making it unrealistic! (besides the obvious Erth energy dude) -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 23:13, 6 June 2009 (UTC) XD WEll I guess I can make 'im strong :D Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 02:00, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Yore Critic xD Da Good Stuff Nice use of colors once again, you contrast the darkness of the pic with the lightness of his clothes. The black, white, and yellow on his coat really jumps out at you when you compare the dark background, his dark brown fur, and his violet pants. The scar that runs through his eye is shaped slight like a flame and makes him look even more daunting. This scar really compliments the position of his eyes and the slight smile you drew on because when you look at it, you feel distinctly nervous with a scar crossed eye staring at you with a smile. Makes him look like he has plans to kill you. The sword. One of the things I can say about it is. Wow, big. The runes on the blade itself is quite interesting too, did you make it up or is it a language you got from somewhere else? Another thing I like about it is the simplicity of the color: Cold Grey Steel, the perfect weapon for death. Good job with his fur, this is one area in which you are still vastly improving. You are starting to add more details to his fur like the slight shadows and bumpy ruffleness normally found. The detailed fur also fills him out even more, making him look quite strong. Da Critical Review What's up with his snout? It seems alot more pointy and weaselish than usual. Did your hand slip while drawing lol. If this is an otter (I think), why is his tail so short? Something to think about. Also, this might seem a bit nitpicky, but why is his left pantleg seem more complete than the right? Like the baggy pant image is complete on the left but it seems to be cut off on the right. Score: 9.3 xDDDDD, once again if I seem harsh, sorry =( Zaran Rhulain Message me! 23:06, 7 June 2009 (UTC) whoa whoa great one--Dannflow Talk! 01:14, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah, one thing about yore otters mate, their tails always seem too flexible and free moving. I always see them as being stiff and chunkey whot with all the muscle and stuff in em. But that's just me. -- Merlock/chaos Talk to me! PLEEASE! 15:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC)